My American Horror Story
by IMALUVR
Summary: A story about Tate and my OC Aviana...there will be mature parts and swearing...so that's your warning. Also I've never actually seen the show its just based on what I've read about the show.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aviana Blake Horen, I'm 17 years old and I had just moved into 'The Murder House' with my father and step-mother. I guess you could say I'm a rebel, or you can just say I'm bat-shit crazy and hate people (the second one is the closest option) I prefer to be by myself locked in a room then out with people which with my track record of lashing out and hurting people it was probably a good thing I didn't have school or have to leave the house at all actually.

Kicking off my shoes and placing my jacket in the chair in the corner I looked around with a heavy sigh. I turned my back to the room and started opening boxes and totes. Thinking to myself about everything that's happened in my life and how maybe just maybe it would be quiet here and then…I met him.

"Hi I'm dead. Wanna hook up?" I heard a deep voice chime from behind me as I started to put my things away. I turned around and opened my mouth to scream when he slapped a hand over it and pinning me to the dresser a glare and frown sliding on his face as his jaw tensed. I wasn't going to lie he was really attractive but it's not every day a dead guy pops up into your room and asks to hook up.

"Don't scream. Your parents seem like real hard asses and you wouldn't want them running in to see what's wrong" he growled into my neck causing a shiver to slide down my spine. "I'm going to pull my hand away and we're going to talk nice and quiet" he ordered looking into my eyes. I nodded letting him know I wouldn't scream, as he let go I took a deep inhale of breath and let it out with a slight gasp.

"I'm Tate. What's your name gorgeous?" he asked softly pulling me over to the unmade bed. "Aviana Blake" I whispered my voice catching as he started to pace around. "Tell me about you" he demanded moving my jacket and sitting in the chair as if he owned it. I was honestly scared of him. He had dark, tight jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black Nike's on his feet. Blonde hair fell into his deep brown almost black eyes, that led to sharp cheekbones and topped off with his lips. He had the whole attractive bad boy vibe which I was always a sucker for.

Cautiously standing up I walked back to the boxes and continued to unpack as I started talking. "I'm 17, I have a father and a step-mother, we moved here because I got expelled from another school and they thought if we moved to a bigger house I would have more places to lock myself in, which is true…they aren't forcing me to go back to school and I don't ever have to leave my room if I don't want." I took a deep breathe and snuck a peak at him seeing that his eyes were locked onto my butt as he nodded and let a smirk spread on his face.

"You sound like my kind of girl" he said shortly coming to stand by me and picking up a bra I had just placed in the dresser. Raising an eyebrow he turned to me with the purple and black lace bra still grasped in his hand "especially if you wear things like this all the time" he laughed putting it away and then bouncing on the bed. "You aren't going to make it all girly in here right?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows. Smiling I shook my head and laid down next to him on my stomach "No why" "Good, this used to be my room and I'd have to kill you if you changed it" he joked lightly. I was about to reply when a knock sounded on my door.

"Aviana Blake you best be unpacking" my step-mother, Haley, yelled through the door in her nasally voice. "Haley shut up holy shit" I muttered the last part hiding my face in Tate's chest as she continued to knock. "Aviana let your mother in" my father, Blake yelled walking past the door and down the stairs. Sighing I stood up and waved Tate away before walking over to the heavy wooden door and opening it.

Walking back to the almost empty boxes I pulled out the remaining clothes as she looked around. "Don't you want to paint it or redo the bathroom?" she asked running her hand along the wall as she looked around the attached bathroom. Picturing Tate and remembering what he had side I shook my head no. "I like it" I muttered placing my make-up and other things in the bathroom. "Well alright…I have your bedding in a box in the hall whenever you're ready for it" she announced patting my shoulder before walking out.

I followed her and grabbed the box she pointed to before walking back in and letting the door slam shut behind me. I let out a shriek as I noticed Tate lying on the bed once again. "You need to stop doing that" I gasped pushing him off and starting to make the bed. "Sorry" he laughed wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I noticed that this time he was just wearing a plain black t-shirt that extenuated his arms. "You're really warm" I sighed leaning back into him, feeling the heat he was giving off against my back.

"Well your step-mom turned up the heat all the way" he whined causing me to giggle "you sounded like a little girl" I laughed as I put the finishing touch of my pillows on the bed. I gasped and let out a surprised squeak as he pushed me onto the bed and glared at me with a smirk on his face. "Say that again" he dared poking my sides with his fingers making me twitch away. Shaking my head I bit my lip as he continued to poke and prod at my sensitive sides. I was just about to give in when quick knocks sounded at my door followed by Haley squealing my dad's name.

"What" I groaned pushing Tate off and standing up to open the door being stopped by rough hands on my waist. I was spun around and pulled into his chest as he claimed my mouth with his, nipping at my bottom lip he pulled away and smirked "mine" he whispered before disappearing into thin air. I pulled open my door and raised an eyebrow as they were both standing there in dressy clothes. "Dress nice, we've been invited over to dinner at your father's boss's house." Haley giggled dancing into my room and picking out clothes for me. Grabbing the clothes with a sigh I ran into the bathroom to shower and get ready since we had an hour before we had to leave.

Turning on the water quickly, I stripped and climbed in washing my hair and shaving. Stopping I listened as I thought I heard the door open but ignored it going back to showering. Deciding I was clean enough I turned off the water and stepped out reaching for a towel. I screamed as I heard a low whistle followed by a hiss and hurried to cover myself as my dad burst into the bathroom "What's wrong" he asked wrapping his arms around my shaking form. "I thought I saw someone or something" I gasped out through shaky breathes. "It's okay Blake" he whispered kissing my head "just hurry so we can make it on time alright" he finished walking out closing the door behind him.

Sighing I pulled my dress on quickly not sure who or what had made those noises but it freaked me out none the less. Looking into the mirror I started applying my makeup as my hair dried in near perfect curls. I looked at my arms and sighed pulling on a pair of black lace gloves before clipping a necklace tightly around my throat and walking out black lace up heels in hand.

"I'm ready" I whispered standing up and allowing them to lead me out to the car. After driving for almost 15 minutes we pulled up to a big house in the middle of town, very fancy, not someplace I want to be. "Aviana this is Mr. and Mrs. Myers and their son Ethan" Haley introduced beckoning me out of the shadow and into their view. "Oh she is just beautiful" Mrs. Myers cried pulling us all inside and into a large banquet dining room.

All throughout dinner I stayed quiet only giving the occasional head nod or one word answer. Ethan and I were standing at the door waiting for Haley and Mrs. Myers to finish trading a recipe for the cake she had made when I heard my father and Mr. Myers speaking not to far away. "I'm sorry about Aviana…she's had a rough time since her mother's death and she tends to lash out if she is forced to speak too much" Father apologized causing a laugh to come from Mr. Myers.

"It's quite alright…she is very lovely and I'm sure Ethan will break her out of that" he offered before leading my father to the door as Haley also walked up. I could feel the pitiful stares on my back as we climbed in the car and began to drive away. "I don't need their pity" I growled stomping through the front door and away from the two as they tried explaining themselves. "I wasn't rude, I didn't hit anyone, I didn't kill anything why couldn't you have just kept your mouths shut" I spat slamming my bedroom door stopping their advancements.


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP~~~~

"It's quite alright…she is very lovely and I'm sure Ethan will break her out of that" he offered before leading my father to the door as Haley also walked up. I could feel the pitiful stares on my back as we climbed in the car and began to drive away. "I don't need their pity" I growled stomping through the front door and away from the two as they tried explaining themselves. "I wasn't rude, I didn't hit anyone, I didn't kill anything why couldn't you have just kept your mouths shut" I spat slamming my bedroom door stopping their advancements.

END RECAP~~~

I huffed out a sigh as I noticed Tate lying patiently on my bed as I pulled out pajamas and ran into the bathroom closing the door. Pulling off my dress I left it in a pile on the floor along with my shoes, arm warmers and necklace. The door quietly and carefully opened as Tate walked in shutting it behind him again before jumping onto the counter. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as I furiously scrubbed at the makeup leaving my tan skin on the pinker side. I growled deep in my throat, a dangerous inhuman sound as I thought back to what happened less than an hour ago.

"Aviana?" he questioned slowly reaching for my arm as I started to shake from holding in my anger. "They told them" I growled lowly controlling my arms as they continued to shake. "Who told who what" he asked his head tilting to one side as if he were a puppy. "My parents told the Myers that I lash out and that I'm always quiet around people and that I've had a rough past" I hissed flopping on my bed feeling it sink by my hip from his weight.

"Just get some sleep Aviana…you sound like you need it" he hissed all the sudden very angry and quiet. Ignoring it however I rolled on my side and closed my eyes as the lights turned off and he disappeared, leaving me alone with my seething thoughts.

"Aviana wake up. Ethan is here to hang out" Haley informed striding into my room and pulling the curtains back as I slowly sat up in bed. Not wanting to argue this early in the morning I nodded for her to leave and stood up walking to my closet to find something to wear. "I don't like him" Tate growled flopping onto my bed as I pulled on clean clothes for the day. "Alright I'll just walk up to him and be like 'hey I can't hang out or talk to you because my dead male roommate doesn't like you and is very possessive' because that will go over so well." I mumbled sarcasm dripping off of each word as it passed through my lips.

"Don't do anything with him got it." He ordered blocking the door as I tried to open it "and don't leave the house…at least if you stay here I can keep an eye on you" he added as I pulled the door open and walked out. He wasn't visible but I could feel his presence behind me as I walked into the living room and noticed Ethan sitting on the couch watching TV.

The closer Ethan got to me as we watched movies the more unbearable Tate's presence got as he continued to get angrier and angrier. "Aviana we're going to get more groceries is there anything special you would like?" daddy asked resting his hand on my head. Nodding I opened my mouth to answer when he spoke again "other than mint chocolate chip ice cream with caramel sauce and whip cream" he smiled down at me as I shook my head no smiling as he remembered my favorite.

"Want anything to drink" I offered as I felt almost suffocated by Tate's anger. "Water is fine" he replied as I stood up and almost ran to the kitchen shutting the door behind me. "Calm down" I gasped as Tate appeared, eyes black, knuckles white and every muscle tense. "He's sitting to close." He spat pacing around as I filled one cup with water and the other with Mountain Dew. "What do you want me to do then" I huffed not knowing how to deal with a jealous dead boy and a living boy who obviously wanted to get close.

"I don't know tell him you don't feel well and that he should go home" he shrugged fading away as the door opened to reveal Ethan. "Are you okay? You were taking quite a long time" he informed grabbing both cups from my shaking hands and setting them on the table. Deciding it would be easier to keep the dead, temperamental boy that who knows what he could do, happy I decided to lie. "I'm just not feeling very well" I mumbled as he grabbed my hands. Feeling a stinging pain in my lower back I pulled away grabbing onto the edge of the counter to stop myself from screaming.

"Let's get you laid down and then I'll run to the store and let your parents know that you aren't feeling well" he offered grabbing both glasses and leading me to my room where he set them on the bedside table and then covered me with blankets as I laid down. "I'll see you later when you're feeling better" he whispered before walking out of my room and out the front door. As soon as I heard the car leave I bolted up and ran into the bathroom lifting up the bottom of my shirt to reveal in bright red lettering TATE LANGDON stretched across my lower back.

"Tate" I screeched with wide eyes as I stared into the mirror at the name engraved on my back. "You called" he said cockily running his fingers over the letters that spelled out his name. "What did you do" I screamed hitting him in the chest. He grabbed my wrists and halted my hitting before pulling me to the bed and lying down beside me. "You are mine. And I had to prove that somehow" he muttered closing his eyes and falling asleep his grip on my wrists still iron tight. Sighing I decided to do the same, closing my eyes and letting the darkness consume my mind.

"Aviana dear, how are you feeling" Haley asked as I rolled onto my back. I sat up noticing I was in different clothes then I had fallen asleep in. I'll have to remember to ask Tate about that. "I'm fine" I mumbled subconsciously rubbing my back where I knew the lettering was. "Alright call if you need anything…I'll bring you dinner later" she replied walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Yes I changed you" Tate's voice sounded right next to me ear. I nodded and turned on my side to face him deciding to ask a few questions. "Why don't you like Ethan? Why are you so possessive and what was in the bathroom yesterday when I got out of the shower" I rattled off not allowing him time to answer yet.

"He's cocky and I don't like that he touches you. I told you…you're mine. And I don't know…it's possible that it was another ghost…I try to avoid the older ones…they're dangerous…the only one I actually talk to is Beau…he lives in the attic…he's 4. I want you to be careful and do not, I repeat do not EVER go in the basement without me." He warned moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Tate…what happened to you?" I questioned cautiously not wanting to make him upset. "I had a very bad history…I…I was the cause for a school shooting…and then the cops…shot me here. I wanted to die here because I knew I would stay here." He whispered before fading away. Sighing sadly I stood up and adjusted the back of my shirt to cover his name better before walking out and downstairs.

"What's for dinner" I asked Haley walking into the kitchen where her and my father was sitting at the table. "Oh um I have pasta on and there are breadsticks in the oven" Haley answered with a smile as I sat down at the table and waited for dinner to be done. Once dinner was ready I gladly accepted the plate from Haley and began digging in offering my voice in conversation. Once we were done and cleaned up they stood in the doorway and said their goodnights. "Well we are off to bed…your ice cream is in the freezer" dad said with a quick kiss on the forehead before following Haley down the hallway to their bedroom.

"I'm sorry" his voice chimed from behind me as I poured caramel onto my ice cream. Shrugging I turned around and looked at him as he leaned against the doorway. "Don't be" I whispered as he walked closer and caged me between his body and the counter leaving me no where to go. "I don't want you to think any different of me" he mumbled leaning his face into my neck. "I could never think anything different of you Tate…we aren't any different and I care about you" I assured leading him into my room and finishing my ice cream as he ran his hands through my hair eventually soothing me to sleep.


End file.
